


When You're Ready

by afteriwake



Series: A Past Love [12]
Category: Doctor Who, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 06:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/pseuds/afteriwake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been prepared for this, thanks to his keen insight and John’s helpful advice. When she tells him she’s not ready, he accepts it well enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You're Ready

It took three weeks for her to get settled into 221B Baker Street. She had seemed a little on edge during some of that time, and he had noticed, even if she hadn’t. He didn’t push for anything, and in his own head he decided to take a step back from pursuing her and begin concentrating on making sure she was really ready to start dating again. He had mentioned the events at her home to John and he had said she probably wasn’t ready yet but thought she was and it could all come crashing down on her.

He wanted this second chance very badly, but he wanted her to be ready as well. He didn’t want to do or say the wrong thing and have her regret her actions thus far. And he had been right; the first two days she was there she locked herself in her room and pushed him out. He simply went about the things regarding his newest case, and he asked Molly to come by and visit. It was all he could do, other than wait.

The third day he was awake early in the morning when she came downstairs. She looked as though she had had a poor time sleeping. He said nothing and simply waited for her to say something. She went into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee, then went to the refrigerator and got the creamer she had bought out. “I’m not ready,” she said quietly, not looking at him.

“I know,” he said, and only then did she look at him.

“You’re not mad?” she asked.

“No,’ he said. “When you are ready, I’ll be here.”

“Okay.” She sipped her coffee. “How can you be so calm about this? It’s like I led you on. I _kissed_ you and now I’m all not wanting any more of it. I feel like I’m stupid and horrible and oh God, why can’t you just hate me?”

“First and foremost, you are my friend,” he said. “If not pursuing a romantic relationship with you will enable me to remain your friend, then that’s what I intend to do. I am patient. I have to be.” He reached over for his paper and opened it. “I don’t want you to hate me. I certainly don’t hate you, and I sincerely doubt I would ever be able to even if you want me to.”

“I’m a horrible friend. And I’ll be a horrible girlfriend. You should reconsider.”

“Are you really sure you want to talk me out of waiting?”

She sipped some more of her coffee. “No,” she finally said quietly.

“Then I would stop now. I can be incredibly stubborn, just ask John. I may not be able to hate you but I know I could certainly get annoyed with you.”

“See? That’s a reason we shouldn’t date again,” she said. “I’ll annoy you.”

“Perhaps,” he said. “I’ll still love you regardless.”

“Why do you have to be such a good guy?” she asked, moving over to her chair.

“Because I used to not be,” he said. “I learned a lot about myself in the four years I spent taking down Moriarty’s criminal network. And I learned more about how I used to act when I returned. I was not a nice man. I’ve since tried hard to become better.” He looked at her from around his paper and saw she was thoughtful. “If you want I can leave the room and give you some space.”

“No,” she said. “I’m just hating myself and taking it out on you. I’m sorry.” She tucked her legs under her. “Why did you fall in love with me again? I’m damaged and I’m a mess.”

“Because the girl I loved nearly twenty years ago comes out when you don’t realize it,” he said, turning the page. “You may have grown up but you’re still fundamentally the same. And yes, you may be damaged and a mess, but as time goes on it will get better.”

“Rory would hate me right now,” she said.

“I doubt it. He’d be concerned, most likely. I think he would be as incapable of hating you as I am.”

“But you didn’t know him.”

“I spent nearly a year traveling with your daughter looking for you. She talked about him, as did the Doctor. I believe I can be a fairly accurate judge of his character. He was a kind man, very decent, very warm. And he loved you very much. Any man willing to wait nearly two thousand years for a woman would have to be in love.”

“Would you wait that long for me?” she asked.

“Yes,” he said. “Longer, if necessary.” He glanced at her and saw she had a slight smile on her face. “As I said before, I am patient.”

“I won’t make you wait that long,” she said.

“Thank you,” he said.

She went back to her coffee. “Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

“No,” he said.

“Want to have some pancakes?” she said. “I feel like pancakes.”

“That would be nice,” he said, turning the page.

She got up and went into the kitchen and began to make them breakfast. He lowered his paper and watched her, and listened. She was humming a song he didn’t recognize, and seemed much calmer than she had when she got her coffee. He had the feeling he was going to need to get used to episodes like this, but if it helped her out in the long run he could tolerate it. When she was ready, _really_ ready, it would be worth it.


End file.
